


Trampoline

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk what this is im sick and hopped up on cold & flu tablets, maybe 'yeah' can be our 'always', post 3b, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sick so I wrote a quick sterek drabble to cheer myself up. <br/>Based on the lyrics of Trampoline by NeverShoutNever</p>
<p>***<br/>Derek sat on the edge of the trampoline, making the mat and Stiles bounce slightly as he got comfortable. Stiles sat up again, moving closer to Derek so their thighs were pressed together. <br/>“So why did you come by anyway?” Stiles asked trying to change the subject. “If you’ve come to tell me El Chupacabra is killing local pets or that there’s a Kraken in the towns water supply I’m not interested.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

The light pollution made it almost impossible to see the stars but a few were making a valiant effort to shine through, pinpricking the dark night sky with light. Stiles lay back on the trampoline, his legs dangling over the edge, and stared up at the sky.

Derek was standing at the edge of the house watching Stiles, he looked so content and happy Derek was hesitant to disturb him.

“Are we ever going to move past you lurking in the shadows creeping on everyone?” Stiles asked not bothering to move.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“You’re quiet but my dad’s not,” Stiles explained. “ _He’s out in the backyard._ ” He imitated the sheriff’s voice with a laugh.

Derek walked up to the trampoline and put his hand on the cool metal of the frame. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Stiles answered firmly. Derek didn’t hear any change in the teenagers’ heartbeat.

Stiles watched his breath fog in front of his face and waited for Derek to move or speak again.

“How have you been?” Derek finally asked. “I know you said you’re fine physically but…”

“I’m okay, I’ve had worse nightmares,” Stiles told him.

Derek sat on the edge of the trampoline, making the mat and Stiles bounce slightly as he got comfortable. Stiles sat up again, moving closer to Derek so their thighs were pressed together.

“So why did you come by anyway?” Stiles asked trying to change the subject. “If you’ve come to tell me El Chupacabra is killing local pets or that there’s a Kraken in the towns water supply I’m not interested.”  

Derek let out a small laugh. “Kraken.”

“Yeah you know giant sea monster,” Stiles waved his arms around, imitating tentacles. “Supposed to be able to take whole ships down.”

“I know what a Kraken is,” Derek told him. “And that’s not why I came, I think we’re safe from Norwegian sea monsters for the time being.”

“Well that’s reassuring. So what? You’re here because you missed my pretty face?”

“Something like that,” Derek mumbled. “I just wanted to make sure you’re oaky, I have these nightmares…” Derek trailed off.

“Nightmares?” Stiles pushed.

“I dream that we failed,” Derek admitted, he was staring off into the distance, his eyebrows knitted together. “I dream that Argent puts a bullet through your head trying to stop the Nogitsune.”

“I still dream about twisting the sword into Scott’s gut,” Stiles confessed. “I wake up terrified that it’s still happening, that I don’t have control over my own body.”

There was silence between them for a few moments.

“It’s over,” Stiles whispered firmly. “I’m alive.”

“Are you trying to reassure yourself or me?”

“Both of us?” Stiles offered. “You really worry about me that much?”

“Of course I do,” Derek said. “You’re important to me.”

“You were gonna die trying to save me, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who was still staring straight ahead, and was hit with a sudden burst of confidence. Stiles kissed Derek quickly on the cheek then pulled back to see what the older man would do. Derek was in shock. He could feel his cheeks burning and ducked his head away then he heard Stiles laughing.

“Is the big scary werewolf blushing?” Stiles teased.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek warned.

Stiles moved away and started apologising. “Dude I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that-”

Derek turned towards Stiles and reached out, putting his hand on Stiles shoulder.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek repeated, his voice softer this time. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, I shouldn’t have done that,” Stiles was wringing his hands together, his mind was working to try and figure out how to fix this.

Derek sighed and leaned towards Stiles and pressed his lips against Stiles’ cheek. “I said it’s okay.”

Stiles’ cheeks turned pink and her bit his bottom lip. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded.

Stiles moved closer to Derek again and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek reached down and took Stiles’ hand in his; silently counting each of Stiles’ fingers. Stiles’ heartbeat was steady and Derek focused on the comforting sound.

They were both here. Awake. Alive. And at least for right now everything was good.


End file.
